He's a Pirate
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: OS cadeau de Noël AoixUruha... L'un est un pirate, l'autre prince d'une petite île, et huit ans les sépare. Pourtant, voilà quelques années qu'ils entretiennent une passion cachée. LEMON.


**Titre : **He's a Pirate (J'hésitais avec Water Surface, m'enfin bon...)  
**Auteur : **Kitsune Yaoiphile  
**Genre : **...Romance, Yaoi, lemon (c'est quoi ces yeux intéressés? ô.o). Heu... fable? XD Pas franchement drôle, mais pas triste non plus  
**Source : **the GazettE  
**Disclamer : **Le titre et les deux mecs principaux sont pas à moi. A savoir que le titre est emprunté à celui d'une bande son XD Le reste, bateau et bordel, n'a moi.  
**Pairing : **Bah AoixUruha... Hey, pour Noël, plaisir à moi aussi  
**Note :** Alors... Vous ne trouverez pas de rapport avec Noël, sauf un anniversaire XD Puisque c'est mon propre cadeau que je fais, c'est tout é_è Et comme tout cadeau, il est susceptible de ne pas plaire, ou l'inverse.  
Mais merci quand même de respecter cet OS, parce que j'ai passé un bon moment à me renseigner Expressions déformées ou quoi ne sont pas placées au hasard ^^"

Et je vous souhaite, bien entendu, une bonne lecture...

* * *

**He's a Pirate**

Une île perdue quelque part dans le Pacifique, à quelques milliers de kilomètres à l'Est de la Chine.

Principauté oubliée des autres Etats, seulement encore côtoyée des voyageurs en Mer, quelque soit leur nature.

Ou plutôt une sorte de monarchie… Enfin, qu'importe. A cette époque, personne ne se posait de questions, chacun préférait vivre sa vie en restant dans les règles qu'on lui imposait.

Pas d'histoires, vous vivrez longtemps, leur répétait-on souvent. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'une promesse en l'air, car force était de constater qu'elle était appliquée.

Aux plus sages, le Roi offrait les soins.

Mais aux voyous enfermés, moindre petit voleur de marché, la torture était de mise.

Cruauté, disait certains. D'autres préféraient parler de sûreté.

Le Souverain, de son côté, jugeait bien évidemment ses propres gestes de bénéfiques. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu le contredire. Et tout le monde l'aimait, l'admirait.

Ou faisait semblant.

Cet homme avait un fils.

Un jeune prince comme on pourrait en apercevoir dans les contes.

Son visage était aussi pâle que le sable blanc qui recouvrait leurs plages, lui empruntant aussi sa finesse et sa perfection. Celle-ci assurée jusqu'au bout, puisqu'encadrée jalousement par de longues mèches rebelles couleur de miel.

Mais même le meilleur du marché ne parvenait pas à une couleur aussi délicieuse.

Il était grand pour son âge, ses interminables jambes rendaient jalouses plus d'une femme serrée dans un étroit corset, à la Cour.

Dans ses prunelles coulaient l'essence du chocolat au lait, teintant par la même ses yeux bridés d'une innocence qui faisait fondre n'importe quel cœur, qu'il fut de corail ou d'écume.

Son père, qui lui avait enseigné lui-même toutes les langues qu'il était en mesure de parler, l'avait nommé Uruha. Souvent, il ajoutait, tout en évoquant les souvenirs de sa naissance difficile, que ce prénom ne lui convenait pas. Non, finalement, il ne le trouvait pas assez fort.

Mais il n'en voyait pas d'autre.

Pour Uruha, c'était du pareil au même. Il aurait pu s'appeler Edward ou John, ça n'aurait strictement rien changé à sa personnalité et sa vision de choses.

En parlant de vision… Le jeune homme venait de s'extirper du sommeil, et s'appuyait maintenant à sa fenêtre qui surplombait toute l'île, le palais se trouvant juché sur la falaise. Sa chambre se trouvait face à la Mer, du côté du port. Et justement, son regard était tourné par là.

En remontant ses yeux sur l'étendue d'eau calme, ils avaient rencontré un élément qui amena un léger sourire à se dessiner lentement sur son visage.

Au loin, un grand bateau aux larges voiles noires approchait...

O°o°o°o°O

Posté derrière son gouvernail, un sourire rêveur flottant sur son visage noirci par la crasse, le capitaine du Water Surface –Frégate qui faisait sa fierté- fixait la falaise de ses yeux sombres. Ses larges vêtements noirs contrastaient fortement avec son allure générale.

Ses cheveux rendus secs par l'air marin portaient, eux aussi, les traces de la saleté. Ce n'était pas faute de s'être plongé dans l'eau douce un mois auparavant, pourtant…

Sur ses mains se devenaient diverses cicatrices, plutôt fines. Une seule narguait les autres de sa profondeur en ressortant un peu plus rouge et enflée, à la base du pouce gauche.

Il s'en désolait, d'ainsi abîmer sa peau. La peur qu'un jour cette jeune personne soit répugnée de son corps malmené lui flanquait un grand coup dans les tripes, dès qu'il arrivait en vue de cette petite île. Et si cette nouvelle marque la dégoûtait ? Si son ongle à moitié arraché quelques jours auparavant la repoussait ? Que ferait-il, alors ?

« Capitaine ! Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce qu'il y a de si intéressant sur cette île ?! »

Le dit capitaine sursauta à cette phrase et fronça les sourcils, nouvellement agacé. Il adressa un regard noir à l'homme qui avait osé le perturber dans ses douces réflexions, rendues simplement agréables puisque toutes tournées vers la même personne.

Sa voix résonna alors, grave et profonde, mesurée pour faire trembler l'échine de chaque homme à bord de son bâtiment.

Il était seul maître en ces lieux, et il comptait bien le faire savoir dès que la nécessité de le faire se présentait.

« Retournez donc préparer la lotion pour protéger la coque des ces animaux dont l'intelligence est plus élevée que la vôtre, au lieu de poser des questions dont vous ne comprenez pas vous-même le sens ! »

Quelques rires moqueurs fusèrent à cet ordre, mais ils se trouvèrent vite stoppé par un regard de celui qui l'avait prononcé. Presque aussitôt, tous les occupants du bateau se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leurs tâches, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et, de toute façon, à leurs yeux, tout ce qui se passait sur cette île devait rester de l'ordre de l'inconnu.

Et donc du rien.

Jamais aucun d'eux n'y avait posé le pied. Ou alors il se le retrouvait tranché par le sabre du Capitaine.

C'est pourquoi personne n'osait se poser de questions.

Ce jeune homme dans la vingtaine avait beau avoir hérité d'un visage angélique, il ne tardait pas à devenir celui du Diable dès lors que la cruauté prenait possession de ses traits.

O°o°o°o°O

De sa fenêtre, Uruha se mit à sourire de plus en plus largement, avant de se précipiter à la porte de sa chambre pour faire appeler des servantes. Quelques cinq minutes plus tard, il ordonnait déjà à celles-ci, et avec vitesse, de le changer et de mettre sa chambre en ordre.

Et, tandis que trois femmes cintrées dans leurs costumes blancs se chargeaient de lui passer des vêtements, son lit se trouvait recouvert de draps propres et immaculés ; ses meubles sombres furent débarrassés d'une poussière qui, de toute façon, n'avait jamais eu le temps de se poser ; le sol fut ciré en un temps record, et l'on retira sa collection d'ouvrages anciens de la table pour les replacer dans les étagères.

Et chaque matin, on lui sortait le même grand jeu.

Mais la tenue, elle, avait pu être choisie par ses soins seulement pour ce jour.

Une telle chose ne lui était autorisée qu'une fois par an. C'était le jour où son père se montrait des plus laxistes, jusqu'à le laisser descendre dans les quartiers les plus pauvres. Mais toujours étroitement protégé, bien entendu.

Pour aujourd'hui, le jeune Prince s'était choisie une longue chemise blanche brodée qui couvrait ses jambes, se fermant des genoux au creux du cou. A partir de la moitié de ses jambes, elle était fendue. Des bas blancs venaient couvrir le reste, et au dessus lui étaient passées de fines bottes de même couleur, seuls les lacets d'or tranchant avec le reste.

On tira ses cheveux châtains en arrière, les lui attachant comme un diadème autour du crâne, et quelques mèches restèrent volontairement à chatouiller son visage.

Ses yeux furent maquillés de poudre d'argent, toujours selon ses désirs. Pour les cercler de noir, on lui passa un coup de crayon à mine de charbon et, enfin, dans le but de faire ressortir ses lèvres charnues, on lui appliqua de la graisse de baleine. De cette manière, la lumière pouvait jouer à loisir avec cette brillance.

Ainsi préparé, les gens qui l'admiraient pensaient immédiatement à un Ange. A tel point que certains prétendaient que les habits qu'ils portaient, tous de la même teinte, émettaient une douce lueur.

Après, il leur en fallait peu pour divaguer dès qu'ils avaient le privilège de rencontrer le fils tant abrité –et convoité- du Roi.

Suite à cela, Uruha ordonna que l'on fasse apporter des viennoiseries, coupes et jus de fruits divers, et des brochettes de poisson. Le tout dû être installé rapidement, et avec soin, sur la grande table qui trônait au centre de sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, jetant parfois un œil aux serviteurs qui s'affairaient, le jeune homme s'appuya contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, appréciant la caresse du vent sur son dos peu couvert. Déjà il imaginait qu'il s'agissait de ses mains à lui qui parcouraient le même chemin.

Il les attendait, ses caresses. Il les attendait, les voulait, et les réclamait…

Son regard se tourna légèrement vers la Mer, et un murmure presque inaudible sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Mais il était certain qu'il parviendrait tout de même aux oreilles de la personne auquel il était destiné.

« Dépêche-toi… Vite, hâte-toi… »

La brise parut lui répondre, s'immisçant entre ses longues mèches pour les faire danser au Soleil. Le Prince ferma les yeux en soupirant sous ses propres frissons, et se délectait de ceux-ci quand une servante aux doigts fripés et aux petits yeux fouineurs le repoussa avec respect pour fermer la fenêtre.

« -Je ne vous ais rien demandé, me semble-t-il.

-Vous allez attraper froid, Monseigneur… »

Il se retint d'ajouter quelque chose, préférant économiser ses paroles pour n'offrir le son de sa voix qu'à la personne qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience. Un garde du corps apparut au même moment au pied de la porte, annonçant que le Roi partait au dehors de la Cour. Quelques servantes s'empressèrent alors de le suivre en poussant des petites exclamations dignes de dindes, agitant les bras comme s'il eût s'agit d'ailes.

Uruha s'amusait beaucoup à faire ce genre de comparaisons. Oui, lorsque l'on avait une vie monotone comme la sienne, on trouvait de l'intérêt au moindre petit jeu.

Sauf que depuis quelques années, il tournait trop près du feu… Et bien qu'il s'efforçait d'en rester assez éloigné, il savait au fond de lui que son rêve éveillé personnifié par des voiles noires sur les flots finirait par lui coûter. Il ne manquait de pas grand-chose pour être découvert.

Si son père l'apprenait, c'en était fini de celui qu'il attendait.

Ou du moins, s'il parvenait à filer entre les doigts de la garde, de sa propre liberté. Au moins jusqu'à ce que son bien aimé paternel disparaisse.

Non, ce n'était pas ironique. Bien qu'il ne communique plus énormément avec lui, et que l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un objet aux yeux de son aîné avait toujours persisté, il ressentait une affection certaine pour son géniteur. Pas l'amour d'un enfant à son parent non plus.

Disons donc… Une sorte de grande reconnaissance. Au moins, il n'était pas forcé de créer une descendance et n'avait pas eu à naître dans les rues.

On lui demandait simplement de vivre et de faire le beau ; de sourire et de faire comme si le monde était sa propre huitième merveille.

Mais pour lui, la huitième merveille du monde, elle naviguait sur un bateau…

Il finit par renvoyer le reste des serviteurs à d'autres tâches, avant de s'installer sur son lit, un de ses précieux livres entre les mains. Le garde du corps s'étonna de voir le Prince ne rien manger et ainsi s'adonner à sa lecture de si bon matin, mais n'en fit aucune remarque.

Il ne posa pas plus de questions quand le jeune homme se mit à raconter, d'une voix douce et posée…

« Je n'ai de cesse de l'espérer. Qu'un jour le Soleil caché daigne m'éclairer de son étonnante Lumière, le chemin qui me sera le plus simple à suivre pour voir mon souhait se réaliser… »

O°o°o°o°O

Du côté du port, le Water Surface accostait enfin. Après plusieurs mois loin de ces terres, son capitaine en éprouvait un certain soulagement. Lui qui était pourtant enfant de la Mer, seul le bois de son gouvernail sous ses doigts pouvait prétendre à rivaliser avec la sensation qu'il éprouvait en caressant la peau de cette personne. Même la garde de son sabre ne lui procurait pas assez d'effet.

Cette personne, elle l'attendait, il le savait.

Le vent le lui avait murmuré…

Il posa pied à terre, énervé, n'omettant pas d'ordonner une dernière fois à ses hommes de ne pas mettre une seule fesse hors de ce navire. Ou cette fesse, il n'avait plus qu'à la voir disparaître au milieu de l'océan. Sûr que les vagues seraient ravies de l'engloutir… Ou bien des choses un peu plus vivantes.

Sur le ponton d'amarrage, un homme à perruque et costume de la marine royale vient lui demander son nom, celui de son bateau, et enfin son argent. Le pirate brun se met alors à chercher dans son pantalon ni sale, ni même usé –n'ayant pas de sac pour transporter des vêtements propres-, et sa main en ressortit bientôt.

Une détonation retentit dans le petit port, et le jeune homme repart d'un pas nonchalant.

« Aoi, Capitaine du Water Surface. Notez-le sur une page vierge de votre registre ; je n'ai rien de comparable aux autres, inutile de m'y mêler. » lança-t-il au cadavre qui se vidait de son sang sur les lattes de bois, un trou noir brillant carmin entre ses deux yeux ouverts.

Dingue ce qu'une perruque pouvait vite absorber la couleur…

Il se dirigea vers une grande auberge, où il fut accueillit par une dame en robe noir et tablier vert, bien portante. Ses cheveux roux bouclés étaient gras, tout comme sa voix dont l'accent prouvait qu'elle n'était pas origine de l'île. Son maquillage fait au charbon de bien basse qualité s'étalait sur ses joues et aux coins ses yeux, alors qu'elle essuyait la sueur qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton de ses énormes mains calleuses.

Elle le détailla un moment, comme si son allure lui paraissait suspecte. De son côté, Aoi se demandait lequel d'eux deux devait paraître le plus dégueulasse. Pour lui, à ce stade, ça ne portait même plus le nom de 'femme'.

Il finit par oser lui demander une chambre, répugné à l'idée que sa propre voix puisse pénétrer dans ces oreilles dégoulinantes de cire jaune qui se collait dans les cheveux qui n'avaient guère une meilleure allure. Une clé se retrouva devant son nez, et il la saisit avec un dégoût pas plus dissimulé que ça. Un vague grognement en guise de remerciement, et le voilà qui grimpait les marches de l'auberge pour accéder à l'étage supérieur.

Ce qui était étrange, c'était l'allure du commerce contre celle de sa tenancière…

Y'avait un truc, c'était pas possible.

Ici, on frisait le luxe de l'auberge, alors que le monstre en bas, qui ferait même fuir un poulpe géant… faisait figure de corail pourri.

Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre… D'ordinaire, il préférait une plus près du château, pour éviter de se salir à nouveau sur le chemin, mais il avait finit par se faire repérer.

Qu'importe, il descendrait le premier être humain ou animal qui oserait déposer le moindre grain de poussière sur sa peau… Après un bon nettoyage de celle-ci, ça allait de soi.

Le jeune pirate prit donc avant tout un bain pour se décrasser, frottant sa peau jusqu'à la faire rougir. Il ne se saigna pas non plus, il fallait être présentable, et non pas cadavérique. Puis, quand l'eau eut terminé de prendre la même teinte qu'avait sa peau auparavant, il vida la baignoire, et se rinça en se renversant quelques seaux d'eau chaude dessus.

Après cela, il fit couler un autre bain, cette fois ci pour se détendre et se parfumer. Son enveloppe charnelle avait retrouvé sa blancheur d'origine, et c'était déjà beaucoup… Il se surprit à penser qu'elle était même plus claire qu'il ne le pensait, s'imaginant parfois, après plusieurs semaines sans douche quelconque, qu'il devait avoir la même teinte un peu brune que ses hommes.

A croire que le Soleil ne lui faisait pas plus d'effet que ça. Et, dans le fond, c'était pas plus mal. Au moins, il pouvait encore trouver un prétexte pour toucher celle si blanche de… la personne. Son regard se dirigea presque automatiquement vers la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce.

Comme par hasard, on y apercevait le château.

Ses pensées dérivèrent alors sur cette imposante construction, ce qui le décida à se presser.

Bientôt, il redescendait les marches de la taverne et en sortit.

Bien entendu, hors de question d'y revenir plus tard pour laisser la moindre pièce.

(ndla : Non, évidemment, pour les bains, il n'y avait pas d'eau courante. Mais j'imagine que des seaux d'eau chaude étaient déjà prêts dans la pièce, renouvelés tous les matins.)

O°o°o°o°O

Sur son lit, le Prince était assis. Entre ses mains et sous ses yeux, les pages du livre défilaient. A la surface de la couverture de ce dernier, ses doigts tremblaient de plus en plus d'impatience, tout comme sa voix qui continuait de narrer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement, sans aucun préavis. Et s'en suivit le bruit sourd du corps du garde qui s'était endormi contre cette même porte, tombant alors en arrière. Ensuite, une détonation, et un son de frottement lourd.

Aoi traînait le désormais cadavre vers la fenêtre de la pièce, y débarquant là comme une sirène sur un rocher, et le précipita dans le creux de la falaise, avant de la fermer, rideaux avec. Puis il se retourna vers le jeune châtain avec un air indifférent.

Le livre claqua lorsqu'il fut refermé, mais n'émit qu'un son sec en trouvant une place nouvelle sur la table de nuit de son propriétaire.

« -Plus aucune trace de sang sur mon sol ?

-Pas une goutte. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent enfin, et échangèrent un sourire, sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement l'un envers l'autre.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir… Je t'ais fait monter de la nourriture. »

Le brun jeta un regard vers la table, puis le reporta sur son cadet, avant de murmurer, tout en s'approchant du lit :

« Nous verrons cela plus tard… »

Il souleva le corps léger du Prince et le déposa délicatement sur ses draps, allongé, faisant preuve d'une courtoisie exagérée. Il s'agenouilla ensuite au dessus de lui, faisant plier le matelas sous leur poids. L'une de ses mains prit appui à côté du visage du châtain, tandis que l'autre passait le long de la jambe fine pour se faufiler sous la longue chemise, la remontant lentement à partir du genou.

« Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps… Vous seriez vous dévêtu en présence de votre garde ? » murmura le brun avant d'échanger un premier baiser tendre et court en guise de premier cadeau de retrouvailles.

Le meilleur étant toujours à suivre, il ne fallait pas qu'il se lâche dès maintenant.

Il sentit le plus jeune hausser les épaules de façon désinvolte, et passer ses mains dans la nuque de son aîné pour l'attirer à lui. Le pirate se mit alors à sourire et laissa ses propres lèvres se faire capturer avec volupté. Ses doigts continuaient leur route, sans se presser, alors que sa langue cajolait sans brusquerie celle du seigneur des lieux.

Ce dernier qui, malgré le fait qu'il ait conduit à cet échange, s'y abandonnait à présent complètement, préférant profiter de l'expertise de son voyou.

Il ne se voilait pas la face, l'autre avait connu des femmes avant lui, et peut être continuait-t-il à les côtoyer depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Une rencontre qui s'était marquée dans sa chair, dont sa mémoire n'oublierait jamais les sensations. Les plus douloureuses comme les plus jouissives.

On n'avait pas violé le Prince, on lui avait ouvert une nouvelle porte secrète, que beaucoup s'évertuaient à laisser close à ses yeux.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Aoi planta un dernier léger baiser au coin de la bouche d'Uruha, avant de descendre le long du corps de celui-ci. Il défit les boutons du vêtement avec rapidité, ne prenant pas la peine d'en retirer les manches, le laissant ainsi choir sur les flancs de son cadet dont les yeux commençaient à briller d'anticipation.

Le bandit des Mers caressa les cuisses en les détaillant avec fascination, les embrassant quelques fois ou simplement en les parcourant de son souffle chaud. Le corps sous lui en frissonnait déjà, impatient de retrouver les sensations que seul cet homme lui avait fait connaître et qui, c'était l'impression qu'il en avait, était le seul capable de les lui procurer.

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent d'elles mêmes l'une de l'autre, sa tête se renfonçant dans les coussins brodés de son lit que ses mains agrippaient lorsqu'il sentit une chaude humidité entourer son sexe, qui ne réclamait que cette attention.

La langue du capitaine, qui semblait au prince aussi mutine que son propriétaire, le faisait haleter de caresses plus ou moins appuyées. Parfois elle ne faisait que frôler son membre qui s'éveillait contre elle, avec rapidité ; à d'autres moments, elle revenait, accompagnée des lèvres, pour effectuer autour de lui de lents mouvements plus prononcés.

Aoi prenait un malin plaisir à sentir la virilité de son jeune amant durcir et se dresser sous ses yeux, dans sa bouche...

Elle était si douce, cette peau. Comme celle de tout ce corps qui soupirait de délectation entre ses mains qui continuaient leurs caresses, suivant le rythme qu'imposaient ses lèvres.

Et elle sentait bon l'exotisme… Lui qui n'avait que l'odeur du vent marin ou des haleines chargées d'alcool sous les narines en permanence, il lui semblait qu'il passait les portes du jardin d'Eden tout en assumant ses vices.

Mais il n'était pas là par vice. Il était là parce que…

Si, par vice. Tellement drogué qu'il était par la personne si délicate qu'il avait à sa merci en ce moment même.

Depuis la première fois, où tout s'était passé sans un mot, ceux là passant par leurs regards, il avait commencé à prendre soin de lui-même. Certes, ce premier jour ne devait pas avoir été des plus agréables pour son cadet… Il n'avait fait aucun effort particulier, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il rencontrerait l'Ange de son propre Paradis.

C'était d'ailleurs le côté étrange de cette histoire… Son Paradis n'était alors plus seulement la Mer, il avait engloutit cette île.

Cette île dont l'Ange était le Seigneur.

Mais à cette époque, il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il avalait ou buvait. Aujourd'hui, il veillait à garder son eau sans rallongement le plus longtemps possible, afin de consommer moins de rhum ; à ce qu'il mangeait… Plusieurs jours qu'il passait sans rien avaler pour simplement éviter de devoir passer par les biscuits dans lesquels grouillaient les asticots. Et lorsqu'il se nourrissait, c'était pour toujours finir par mâcher des feuilles de menthe, juste après s'être rincé la bouche avec ses alcools les plus forts.

Impossible pour lui de concevoir qu'Uruha accepte de lui offrir l'un de ses si doux baisers s'il était malpropre.

Même si, bien contre son gré, il devait s'en tenir à cela, n'ayant aucun moyen d'assurer davantage son hygiène. … Enfin, si. Contrairement à ses hommes, dès qu'ils débarquaient quelque part, il commençait par aller prendre un bain avant de mettre l'endroit à feu et à sang.

« ...Hhhn. »

Léger gémissement que le châtain avait enfin consentit à lâcher, le sortant de ses pensées sur le corps qu'il tenait contre lui en cet instant. Et le membre sur lequel il s'amusait commençait à faire ressentir quelques pulsations, ce qui le fit sourire en coin.

Uruha s'en voulait quelque peu d'avoir dévoilé une partie de son plaisir, bien qu'il savait que ça ne pouvait apporter que satisfaction à son aîné. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir alors comme une personne parfaitement soumise, ce que son éducation lui faisait percevoir comme une humiliation certaine, bien malgré lui.

Car s'il ne se retenait pas, Dieu sait combien de mots chargés d'ivresse et de sentiments se faufileraient hors de sa gorge…

Mais en attendant, il se sentait buter contre une autre, de gorge.

Comme à chaque fois, Aoi voulait le prendre au plus loin… ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien qu'il préférait sentir sa langue autour de lui.

Il ignorait totalement si cela procurait ou non une quelconque douleur, un quelconque mal. Tout ce qui avait pu le mettre sur la voie, c'était la première fois où la surprise d'avoir l'impression d'être avalé l'avait fait hoqueter, et que le brun avait alors relevé la tête, sortant le sexe de sa gorge avec une extrême lenteur. Là, il lui avait sourit en l'informant que ça ne lui faisait rien, tant il avait prit l'habitude d'avaler des objets de tailles assez conséquentes, pour les régurgiter plus tard, lorsque le besoin de cacher quelque chose se faisait urgent.

Une fois, avait-il ajouté, il avait été jusqu'à devoir s'enfoncer une de ces boules décoratives pleines d'eau, avec une représentation à l'intérieur. Ce jour là, il avait bien cru qu'il allait finir ses jours étouffé, même s'il n'avait pas eu franchement le choix. La situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé le confrontait soit à l'égorgement, soit à… ça. Et pour se faire vomir, il n'avait pas rigolé non plus…

Depuis lors, n'importe quoi de moindre taille passait tout seul.

En l'occurrence…

Le châtain passa une main sur son propre ventre, qui s'arrêta à hauteur de son nombril, hésitante. Elle se retrouva emprisonnée par une autre qui n'était pas sa sœur, mais sa compagnie ne lui déplut pas pour autant.

Il sentit la gorge du pirate se resserrer spasmodiquement autour du bout de sa virilité, signe qu'il continuait de s'y enfoncer.

Sa main fut entraînée contre sa hanche, alors qu'une autre passait furtivement sous ses reins cambrés pour venir chatouiller la raie de ses fesses avec légèreté. Il ressortit de la gorge sans s'y attendre, et une langue chaude, un peu râpeuse, et surtout très joueuse, retraçait une nouvelle fois les veines qui apparaissaient sur son membre érigé.

Les doigts du plus jeune quittèrent alors ceux de son aîné pour venir s'emmêler dans ses mèches sombres, tout comme l'étaient ses yeux concentrés sur la tâche effectuée. Ils s'y agrippèrent soudainement sous le coup d'une pulsion en sentant une légère intrusion dans son corps, mais elle s'en éloigna aussi vite.

Uruha soupira, mécontent, et consentit à caresser le visage du bandit qui redoubla alors d'ardeur dans ses mouvements. Son petit Prince se lança lui-même dans un débat intérieur qui ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'il se résolut à laisser ses cordes vocales exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, faisant abstraction de la honte qui accompagnait ces sons.

Et visiblement, il eut raison. Presque aussitôt, les phalanges, rendues rugueuses par le travail, d'Aoi le caressait à nouveau de l'intérieur, évitant tout de même les mouvements trop brusques qui, il le savait, n'étaient pas du goût de son cadet.

Celui-ci avait cette sensation d'être prit presque entièrement, mais ne s'en sentit pas encore satisfait.

« Encore… Juste un peu. » souffla-t-il avant de glisser deux de ses doigts dans sa propre bouche, se tordant ensuite pour mieux accueillir ceux qui se présentaient à son entrée.

Sur le coup, ça le tira plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, ne pensant pas au fait que le brun lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait en une fois. A côté de cela, les lèvres de ce dernier se mirent à suçoter un instant les bourses, avant de reprendre le membre entier en bouche.

Le plus jeune n'y tint plus et il sentit son corps se contracter avec violence à plusieurs reprises, lui coupant le souffle, avant de se relâcher tandis qu'un long miaulement s'échappait de sa gorge.

« Hé bien… Vous seriez vous entraîné à vous retenir pendant mon absence ? » l'interrogea l'aîné avec amusement, tout en remontant le long de son corps.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et frappa l'épaule du capitaine sans grande conviction tout en grognant sous ce soudain vide, les yeux encore un peu embrumés de l'orgasme d'avant goût qui venait de le traverser.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, le fuit de la jouissance d'Uruha s'écoulant un peu entre leurs lèvres, conférant à l'échange la saveur encore chaude du sexe. Mais il était aussi empreint d'une nouvelle sensualité et d'une impatience qui se manifestait de plus en plus.

Ils se séparèrent pour un instant. Instant durant lequel Aoi prit le temps de se dévêtir, laissant ses larges vêtements contraster de leur couleur avec celle des draps sur lequel ils restèrent, avant d'embrasser à nouveau son cadet de façon un peu plus brusque, sans pour autant se montrer trop pressant.

Le châtain en vint à mordiller la langue qui venait de lui procurer un plaisir certain, tandis que les mains de son pirate passaient sous dos et relevait son bassin. Voulant l'y aider, le jeune seigneur rompit leur baiser et se cambra autant que possible, pendant que son cou se trouvait dévoré par les douces intentions de son amant.

Amant qui ne tarda pas à empoigner sa propre virilité pour venir la presser contre l'intimité du Prince, mordant l'intérieur de ses joues pour se retenir de céder à une quelconque pulsion.

« -Aoi… Attend…

-Que... Quoi ? » s'enquit l'autre, un peu inquiet qu'un changement d'avis ait eu lieu.

Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé, mais il se pouvait que l'expression couramment utilisée « il y a un début à tout » soit appliquée dans ce cas là aussi…

« Simplement… Ceci… »

Uruha leva un peu les bras pour les laisser retomber, les manches de sa chemise recouvrant presque entièrement ses mains encore fraîches. Le second acquiesça un ordre implicite et s'empressa de faire glisser le reste de ce vêtement qui ennuyait un peu trop son propriétaire. Il fut mit de côté, toujours sur le lit, et tandis que le brun passait les jambes du plus jeune sur ses épaules, il s'attarda un moment sur la manière dont son corps était façonné.

Sa peau blanche était si lisse par rapport à la sienne, témoin de ses souffrances physiques… Et ses courbes étaient si parfaites, placées justement là où il le fallait, presque à un ongle près.

S'il ne se sentait pas lui aussi dévoré de cette façon par le regard du Prince, sans doute aurait-il eu honte.

Lui… Honte. Lui qui s'était juré de n'être honteux si, et seulement si, le Water Surface se trouvait prit et lui au bout d'une corde sur une place publique…

Cet Uruha… Ce jeune homme au visage angélique lui faisait carrément perdre la tête, et tout bon sens.

Ce furent ses dernières réflexions cohérentes avant qu'il ne se retrouve enserré par l'entrée du châtain, dans laquelle il se glissait le plus prudemment possible, surveillant les traits de celui qui ne lui était soumis que physiquement.

Mais il n'y avait rien… Qui pouvait témoigner d'un malaise, du moins. Tellement entraîné qu'il avait dû être, dans son enfance, à faire bonne figure…

Finalement, il tenta le tout pour le tout et s'enfonça au plus loin en un coup de rein. Il remarqua que son cadet avait tiqué et fronçait les sourcils en signe de reproche, mais ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les coussins…

Peu après, à force de douceur, la volupté avait prit la place du reste. Aoi avait d'abord entamé de lents et courts mouvements, pour finir par en effectuer de plus longs et lascifs, au fur et à mesure. Les bras du plus jeune étaient alors passés dans son dos, ramenant son aîné contre lui et le forçant, sans le savoir, à redoubler ses efforts.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de parcourir le cou fin de ses lèvres, l'embrassant et le léchant plus qu'autre chose, ne pouvant pas le déguster pleinement, au risque qu'un serviteur ne s'aperçoive de ces marques étrangères.

Son corps ondulait sans précipitations au dessus du second, qui laissait échapper des soupirs qui s'intensifiaient davantage à chaque nouvelle allée et venue.

L'un sentait une chaleur étroite autour de son sexe, et une odeur plus qu'enivrante qui infiltrait les moindres parties de son cerveau.

L'autre sentait comme une sorte d'allumette que l'on grattait dans ses entrailles, et qui ne demandait qu'à pouvoir s'embraser pour créer une flamme des plus majestueuses. Contre son membre glissait le bas ventre de son amant, en lui glissait le membre de celui-ci.

Les deux se trouvaient réunis, à partager un plaisir et un air similaire. Outre ceux qui les maintenaient en cet instant, il y avait surtout ceux qui les entouraient.

Une nouvelle bouffée d'air lorsque leurs regards avaient eu le plaisir de se retrouver, et qui ne cessait de planer.

L'un murmura quelques mots, ou peut être les deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ne furent par réellement réalisés, voire même compris.

Mais ils précédaient l'explosion des sensations entre les jeunes corps qui s'étreignaient.

Il n'y eut aucun cri, aucun râle. Juste un souffle plus fort que les autres, pour s'abreuver de cet air qu'ils avaient perdu pendant plusieurs mois.

L'un contre l'autre, ils le restèrent pendant un moment.

Même lorsque le pirate couvrit le prince d'une couverture, avant de s'y faufiler lui-même, ils se retrouvèrent.

O°o°o°o°O

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, la chambre se trouvait à nouveau éclairée par la lumière du jour. Par la fenêtre ouverte, le vent apportait les petits piaillements d'oiseaux, tout en emportant l'odeur lourde qui avait envahit la pièce, à présent presque complètement effacée.

Allongé sur son lit, Uruha observait son aîné manger avec appétit, mais retenue, ce qui finit par le faire rire.

« -Tu n'as pas à prendre de manières à cause de ma présence, tu le sais.

-J'ai fais assez de choses dégoûtantes pour aujourd'hui je crois… » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Après quoi il termina son repas sous le regard amusé de son amant qui s'enroulait dans ses draps en ronronnant parfois, comme le ferait un chaton avec une pelote de laine dans son panier. Puis il empoigna le seul vêtement qu'Aoi n'avait pas remit, c'est-à-dire son haut, pour en inspirer l'odeur parfumée qui rappelait celle du bois de cèdre.

Mais son plaisir simple fut de courte durée, car on frappa bientôt à la porte. Il lança à la volée qu'il arrivait, et se pressa d'enfiler sa longue chemise, tandis qu'Aoi se dissimulait derrière l'un des grands rideaux, veillant à ne pas faire bouger celui ci.

Le châtain termina de se débattre avec son vêtement, ne prêtant même pas attention à si tel bouton allait dans telle encoche, et attrapa un aliment quelconque pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

Ceci fait, il mit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux qui n'était pas si désordonnés, et alla ouvrir, saluant alors son père qui pénétrait dans la pièce, bouillonnant d'une rage à peine contenue.

D'ailleurs, il le fit savoir à son fils en se mettant à parler directement, ignorant complètement ses questions de politesse.

« Va-t-on enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! Tu n'as rien entendu ? Pourquoi ton garde ne se trouve-t-il pas à son poste ?! Regarde moi ça ! Ta porte est sans défense, n'importe qui peut entrer comme bon lui semble ! Et ces serviteurs incapables que je retrouve à suivre mon carrosse pour m'apporter je-ne-sais-quoi !! Quelle histoire invraisemblable, il n'y en avait plus aucun dans la maison, et nombre sont revenus avec diverses choses dont je ne connais même pas l'origine ! Puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà qu'un bateau de ces maudits pirates a investit notre port ! Non mais, regarde moi ça !! » termina-t-il en maugréant des jurons, tout en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

De son côté, l'enfant acquiesçait et s'étonnait faussement, tour à tour, tout en compatissant d'une mine navrée feinte. Par-dessus cela, il parvint à cacher son malaise soudain en voyant le Roi s'appuyer ainsi sur la fenêtre.

« …Et je ne peux pas faire attaquer ce bateau, c'est une frégate… Tant que ses occupants ne font rien d'idiot, je préfère éviter un conflit… Tu es encore en train de manger, à cette heure ci ? Tu en as déjà engloutit pas mal, comment fais-tu pour rester aussi svelte, mon fils ?! »

Le dit fils haussa les épaules en souriant de façon bonne enfant, repiquant ensuite un petit morceau de fruit qu'il glissa dans sa bouche du bout des doigts avec des traits suintant l'innocence. Puis il se retourna vers son lit, faisant voleter sa chemise.

« En plus de ça, je n'ai non pas hérité d'un fils, mais d'une petite fille ! » rit le père avant de se pencher sur la fenêtre pour vérifier s'il ne lui est pas possible de l'ouvrir davantage. « Rajoutons à cela que tu es une vraie marmotte et que, sans vouloir te vexer, tu ferais mieux de prendre un bon bain prochainement… Quelle odeur dans cette chambre ! »

Uruha se mit lui aussi à rire, mais de façon inaudible. Seulement, le bref cri aigu de son père l'interrompt presque immédiatement. Il venait d'apercevoir le corps du garde, en contrebas…

Un éclat de lumière argenté apparu près de la fenêtre, et un jet de sang recouvrit le jeune prince qui se crispa en sentant le liquide chaud atteindre aussi vite sa peau à travers le tissu. Il ne réalisa pas sur le coup, mais la vue de la tête à demi coupée de son père qui s'effondrait lui arracha un hurlement qui se trouva stoppé par Aoi, avec la même rapidité que le meurtre qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Le meurtre de… son géniteur ?

Mais c'était un Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas se faire avoir aussi facilement… Même s'il avait été aveugle pendant quelques années, de ne pas voir que son propre enfant fréquentait un des pires voyous…

La main du brun, posée sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, était aussi sanguinolente que le sabre qu'il tenait dans l'autre. L'idée que l'origine de son propre sang puisse traverser ses lèvres provoqua chez le châtain un mouvement de répulsion qui inquiéta grandement son aîné.

Et s'il l'avait choqué ? … Quelle question, bien entendu qu'il l'avait choqué ! Mais pas de là à ce qu'il le repousse.

Du moins, il espérait que non…

Il plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux plus clairs et emplis d'effroi du plus jeune, complètement terrorisé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Aoi embrassa son cadet avec douceur, cherchant par là à le calmer avant tout. Ses idées étaient certainement emmêlées, et il ne voulait rien faire qui pourrait l'embrouiller davantage.

Donc ôter la parole des options à choisir…

Quand il se détacha de son amant, sa langue commença par retirer le sang qui se trouvait autour de ces lèvres qui ne méritaient pas tel traitement, avant d'en retirer d'éventuelles traces sur lui-même à l'aide de son poignet. Puis, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, avant de lui chuchoter :

« Et il a fallu que nous soyons surpris aujourd'hui… Pardonne-moi de t'offrir un anniversaire dans le sang, en espérant que cette année de tes dix sept ans ne soit pas marqué de cette rouge essence… »

L'autre dénia de la tête et se laissa aller contre le corps du pirate à demi nu contre lui, qui l'encercla de ses bras avec délicatesse.

Ils se ressourcèrent de leur odeur mutuelle, mais le brun finit par annoncer son départ.

Uruha se mit à serrer le bandit aussi fort qu'il le put, avant de simplement le relâcher et de s'en éloigner à regrets pour signifier qu'il avait bien comprit.

Aoi s'approcha lentement de lui, et prit une fois encore son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser longuement, sans aucune arrière pensée.

« Tu es encore jeune, petit Prince… Pourtant, maintenant, tu vas régner. Huit ans nous séparent, mais un sentiment fort nous relie…

-Aoi…

-Qui aurait pu le croire ? Un sang royal coule dans tes veines, et la piraterie dans le mien. La Mer est donc mon premier amour…

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle. Moi-même ferais passer mon peuple avant toi.

-Nous aimons-nous, malgré tout cela ?

-Oui… Bien que ça soit difficile, il me semble que oui.

-Attend moi alors, je reviendrais encore…

-Et même si les choses auront changées, je continuerais à surveiller l'horizon, comme je le fais depuis déjà deux ans… »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, serrant une dernière fois la main du plus jeune, et sortit de la chambre en récupérant son haut, sans se retourner.

Le châtain, lui, ne bougea pas.

L'aîné s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, remettant son vêtement, et il baissa la tête… avant de se mettre à courir aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Uruha eut alors une sorte de déclic, et se précipita à la fenêtre, ignorant le cadavre qui envahissait le passage, afin d'observer la silhouette noire et agile tracer avec souplesse et rapidité le chemin vers le port.

Peu après, le Water Surface s'éloignait, tandis que les serviteurs pénétraient dans la chambre, pour se retrouver affolés.

Le jeune homme ne quitta pas les voiles noires et le pont du gouvernail des yeux, tout en prononçant :

« De cet homme qu'était mon père, et moi, c'est ma personne qui a le plus souffert ».

Puis il se retourna sous les regards étonnés des servants présents, avant de désigner le corps qui baignait dans son sang, sur le parquet.

« Faites savoir que je prendrais sa place d'ici deux jours, cela vous laisse le temps des préparatifs…. Ah ! Et augmentez les taxes d'amarrage au port. »

Ainsi, Aoi comprendrait son message.

_Comme tout sur cette île, j'aurais changé et grandit._

Et puis… Il y aura plus de visibilité pour voir ce navire aux imposantes voiles noires s'avancer…

* * *

-FIN-

Et moi, en guise de cadeau, j'ai droit à un avis? ^w^  
Merci =)


End file.
